


Low Hanging Fruit

by elisabomb (kurama3173)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Hanzo has A Thing for jesse's balls, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb
Summary: Hanzo has recently become fixated on a certain part of Jesse's anatomy. And what Hanzo wants, Hanzo gets.





	Low Hanging Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, another shameless mchanzo kink fic. All my best normal ideas for these two get used in RPs, so you guys get the weird shit. Enjoy!

Jesse McCree was a beautiful man, this much was obvious. He was ruggedly handsome, well muscled, and just Hanzo's type. Ordinarily, Hanzo was not shy expressing his appreciation, and the cowboy was always happy to oblige him. 

But there was one desire Hanzo never let on about to Jesse. An interest he kept to himself, choosing to appreciate it discreetly. But it was getting more and more frustrating to hide, and Jesse was not helping matters. 

McCree was away on a mission, he had been for the past two weeks. Hanzo was an independent sort, who did not pine while he was away. But that didn't mean he didn't appreciate hearing from Jesse when he had the time to text him. 

-hope you're alone-

said the latest text, and Hanzo felt his cheeks warm slightly. He knew what that meant, and sure enough, the next thing in his inbox was a photo of jesse, naked as the day he was born. Hanzo sucked in a breath. The photo was taken from a low angle, and cut off just above the cowboy's grinning mouth. His muscular torso took up most of the photo, but hanzo's attention was focused on the lower portion. Jesse's cock was hard and leaned against his thigh, but hanzo barely paid it any attention. For below it, framed perfectly and resting enticingly on the bed, were his round, full testicles. The focus of Hanzo's secret obsession, and the most tantalizing pair he'd ever seen. 

Before he'd started sleeping with Jesse, Hanzo had never been one to focus on his partners' balls. But from the first time he'd seen McCree naked, he'd become very interested. The way they hung, heavy but not too low. The way they jostled when Jesse moved in the shower. The way they smacked against his ass when Jesse fucked him. Hanzo couldn't get enough, and now this photo was tempting him to ask for more. McCree had never laughed at him for any of his other desires, after all, so what was he afraid of? 

-I want to try something new when you get back. Shave below the belt before then.- 

Hanzo texted his boyfriend. A reply came only a moment later. 

-ain't never shaved that before, but if you say so-

Hanzo felt a fluttering in his chest. He could hardly wait for Jesse to return. 

\---

6 days after their text exchange, McCree returned unharmed from his mission, and freshly shaved. It wasn't his new favorite thing; he was itchy, and he'd nicked himself once or twice with the razor. But Jesse couldn't say no to Hanzo, a fact that the others on base teased him about. He made his way to the archer's room, and knocked. 

"Welcome back," Hanzo said with a soft smile as he opened the door. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, y'know. 7 hours in a dropship, real exciting," Jesse drawled. He wasn't in the mood for small talk today. He was terribly curious about what Hanzo wanted with his newly smooth junk.

"Your photo has been keeping me company... but it is good to see you," the archer said, leaning up to kiss him. McCree embraced his boyfriend and gave him a squeeze. 

"Missed you too, honey," he said warmly. "I did what you asked."

"Good," Hanzo purred. "Would you like to unpack and get settled in? Or.." Jesse chuckled.

"We can skip right to the good part, sugar. I'm mighty curious about what you've got planned, my bags can wait." Hanzo cupped him through his jeans, needing no further invitation. 

"Promise to humor me," the assassin told him. 

"Consider yourself humored," Jesse replied. 

"Okay... take your clothes off." McCree couldn't help but chuckle as he started to strip. Hanzo was so direct and bossy. Luckily, Jesse was eager to please him. 

"Ta-da. Shaved just like you said," he said once he was fully nude. Hanzo knelt in front of him, and his heart did a flip. His boyfriend rarely went down on him, but he was amazing at it. 

But Hanzo didn't take Jesse's cock into his mouth like he usually did. Instead, he cupped his smooth balls, fondling them gently. Hanzo's hand went for his cock, and Jesse thought he was going to jerk him off, but he only lifted it up so he could nuzzle his cheek against the soft skin of McCree's sac. 

"Holy shit," the cowboy whispered as Hanzo relished the feeling of Jesse's large nuts in his hand and against his face. They were even more mouthwatering this close, and he wanted a taste. Hanzo kissed Jesse's left testicle, then extended his tongue under it, teasing and feeling it's hefty weight. He shamelessly lapped at the American's balls, drawing a soft gasp from Jesse.

McCree's cock drooled above his head, but Hanzo paid it no mind, lavishing his attention on the cowboy's ripe balls. He took the right into his mouth and gently sucked, while his fingers played with the left. Jesse reached down and started to lazily stroke his dick. 

"You're so hot, sugar, i dunno what's gotten into you but you keep doin' your thing," he said as Hanzo attended to him. The archer opened his mouth as wide as he could, and pushed Jesse's left testicle inside along with the right. "Shit..." now that was a sight, Hanzo Shimada on his knees, with a mouthful of his family jewels. Hanzo made eye contact with him and started to suck on his prize, a little bit of drool running down his chin. Jesse was getting close now, and he started jerking himself faster. To Hanzo's delight, this jostled Jesse's balls in his mouth, and though his jaw was already starting to ache, he didn't want this to stop. 

"I'm close, babe," McCree breathed, eyes on his beautiful boyfriend as his hand worked faster.

"Mmhmm," was all Hanzo could say in response. Jesse moaned, and soon, his testicles tightened up toward his body, tugging inside Hanzo's greedy mouth, and he spilled into his lover's hair. Carefully, the archer pulled back, releasing Jesse's spent balls to wipe the spit from his chin.

"Jesus, honey... you really are somethin'," McCree said breathlessly. Hanzo stood up, red faced. 

"Was it necessary to come in my hair?" he complained. Jesse laughed. 

"Sorry, sorry. Wasn't really thinking straight. I'll clean you up, c'mon. Let's get a shower," he offered. Hanzo nodded.

"Yes... thank you Jesse."

"You're thanking me? Sugar, you can play with me anytime," the cowboy said, patting Hanzo on the back. 

They went together to Hanzo's bathroom, and had themselves a long shower. And as Hanzo curled up to sleep against him that night Jesse decided he could probably stand to shave a little more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from. I don't even like balls


End file.
